greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 18
| debut = Georgia Iran | return = Colombia Estonia Hungary Kiribati Luxembourg North Macedonia Mexico South Africa |withdraw = Bosnia and Herzegovina Croatia Liechtenstein Tajikistan | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV18_1 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 18, often referred to as GVSC 18, will be the eighteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. So far fourty-two countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest. This includes, Colombia which returned after their twelve-edition abscence, South Africa which returned after their eleven-edition abscence, North Macedonia which returned after their six-edition abscence, Luxembourg which returned after their four-edition abscence, Estonia, Hungary and Mexico which returned after their two-edition abscence, Kiribati which returned after its one-edition abscence. While Georgia and Iran will make his debut appearance in this edition. Four country, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest, Croatia and Tajikistan announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. While the HoD's of Bosnia and Herzegovina and Liechtenstein had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest. __TOC__ Participating countries Returning artists Dua Lipa return to the contest to represent Albania; she previously represented Kosovo in the contest. The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Bosnia and Herzegovina: Shortly after the Semi-final's of the previous edition, the Bosnian Head of Delegation quit his position. However, no reason was announced of the withdrawal. The Bosnian entry was Disqualified. * Croatia: HRT announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to North Macedonia. A return with new HoD is possible. * Liechtenstein: It was announced that Liechtenstein will take a break from the contest. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. A future return was not ruled out by the broadcaster. * Tajikistan: the broadcaster announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Iran. A return with new HoD is possible.